


The Touch of Your Fingertips

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an obsession with fingers, especially Louis Tomlinson’s.</p><p>****</p><p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Fingertips

Now that he thinks about it, he’s always been like this. Always this obsessed with hands and fingers. Always loving to touch and be touched. Especially by whatever lover he’s with at the moment. That’s why it’s not too much of a shock when he’s in bed with his now boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, unimagineably horny and gagging for relief.

He promised himself he wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t take advantage of his boyfriend like this. But he just looks so peaceful and fuckable while he’s asleep. Every inch of that fairy-like face with the high cheek bones that should be touched at every waking moment, the tousled feathered locks that you just want to rub your hands through and pull in those passionate fits of love, as well as the thin slightly parted lips that are just begging to be licked open and bitten until they become a swollen mess are the thoughts that send Harry spiraling into a horny panting wreck.

Of course Harry just had to work himself into a fit next to his sleeping boyfriend because that’s totally not embarrassing at all. They only started dating about two months ago but they were incredibly quick to jump into each other’s pants so don’t judge them for having overly active hormones alright?

But back to the problem at hand with Harry still awake and painfully horny next to his unconscious boyfriend; maybe if he can stay quiet he can get himself off without waking him up. Yeah that’s what he’ll do.

Looking back over to his boyfriend he began to make his move. Gently bringing his own hands down his toned chest, one stopping to gently tweak at his nipples, the other still moving to wrap around his already leaking cock.

Sighing gently, he began tugging at his cock, bringing the hand that was pinching his nipples down past his other hand to fondle his balls. Heart rate picking up, breathing becoming harder, Harry needed more.

Harry brought the hand that was not tugging his cock back up to his mouth, slicking up three fingers and closing his eyes, savoring the feeling of having something in there; wishing that there was something bigger, thicker, hotter filling his mouth up so much that he couldn’t breathe. Something longer and strictly Louis that will push to the end of his throat repeatedly until he was gagging with tears streaming down his face but still taking it anyway because that’s the extremes he would go to for Louis.

He brought his fingers back down his body to timidly tease at his tight pink hole. Smiling to himself at the feeling of his hole clenching and unclenching for his fingers, he stuck his index finger in; thrusting gently until the need for another got to be too much. He brought his index out only to bring it back in along with his middle. Reveling in the feel of the burn and the stretch he got a little carried away when he let a soft little groan slip from between his lips.

Quickly halting his movements, praying that his little outburst in the quiet room did not wake up his sleeping partner; he let out a sigh of relief when he looked over and his fallen angel was still asleep. Vowing to keep his moans and groans quiet, he started up again, pushing his now three fingers into himself at a rapid pace but failing miserably at the dept. Harry still needs more, craves more, and he knows that even though his fingers are abnormally long, he still won’t be able to reach his special spot, like honestly the angle is all wrong and he already knew this but he just couldn’t help himself.

Now what can he possibly do now? Looking over at his boyfriend he got an idea. An incredibly stupid idea that could only end badly butt fuck it. Giggling at his own lame joke he tentatively reached a hand out to one of Louis, gently caressing it until he was bold enough to move it down to his stretched open, wet and ready hole.

Louis did not even move a muscle and Harry took it as his cue to slowly plunge two of Louis’ fingers into himself. Throwing his head back and letting out a deep sigh, Harry closed his eyes and started his slow grind on his boyfriends’ fingers. Louis’ fingers were obviously thicker than his slender ones, causing a new burning stretch when Harry added another one.

Harry was almost at his peak of bliss, hips stuttering slightly in his pace. Because his eyes were closed, he missed the slightly fluttering eyelids hiding the magnificent bright blues open up; soon showing astonishment when he sees his younger curly haired boyfriend shamelessly rutting his hips down on his fingers. His neck outstretched just begging to be ravished with love bites, the thin layer of sweat covering his flexing muscles, and the feeling of a clenching hole around his fingers was what had Louis seeing red.

Abruptly having fingers shoved inside of his body while simultaneously being pulled into a tight embrace by strong arms had the wind knocked right out of Harry’s thin body. He quickly opened his eyes, pleading, and just barely getting out a breathy “Lou” before his boyfriend cut him off.

“What are you doing babe? Trying to get off on my fingers while I was asleep?” Louis leaned in to give Harry a little peck on the nose, “Not gonna lie kitten that is actually a pretty sexy way to be woken up.” With that he curled the tips of his fingers into the place where he knew would have Harry whining high in his throat and arching his back into Louis chest.

“Lou, holy f-fuck! Your f-fucking fingers. Feels s-so fantastic shiiit.” Harry stuttered out, hips grinding into his boyfriend’s fingers trying to get them even deeper.

“Yeah baby that’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers. You look so fucking hot like this, I bet you can cum just off my fingers. I know you’re such a slut for it yeah babe? My pretty little slut.” Louis whispered right in Harry’s ear.

“Yeah Lou, y-your sluuut, only a s-slut for you I pr- I promise.”

“I know baby, and you feel so good working your tight little ass on my fingers,” Louis drawled out in his seductive tone, “but I bet you can do more you filthy whore. Cum for me, I wanna see how beautiful you are when you let go.”

On command, Harry released ribbon after ribbon of white hot passion all over his and Louis chests with a high pitched scream of “OH FUCCK LOUUU YESSS!”

Louis smiled at his success of commanding his boyfriend and worked him through his orgasm, starting as a shaking panting mess clutching tightly at his biceps to deep breathing and gentle caresses on his chest.

Harry leaned forward and sealed their lips together, silently telling his lover thank you before pulling off when he felt the fingers still wedged inside of him start to pull out. Quickly throwing both hands down to hold the wrist securely in place; he looked back up into ocean blue eyes begging with soft subtlety.

Wordlessly, Louis leaned back in and softly pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, letting him know that yes this is ok Haz.

Harry sighed happily with a smile growing on his face. He threw his leg over his boyfriend, ultimately pushing the fingers farther in and wriggled into his Louis’ warm body; content because that was exactly where he wanted to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> visit me on tumblr @ [soulfatelarry](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
